Bionic Hearing
by Croc9400
Summary: Everybody knows Chase's bionic hearing can easily become a curse. This time, it becomes worse then a curse, it turns his life into a living nightmare. He heard something he wasn't suppose to, now he's been kidnapped . Can his family save him before it's too late? OC. T for torture. Douglas is back. Hate to say it, but on HIATUS until I finish Servants and Avalanche Rewritten
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**_Hey peeps! I know I haven't update The Future of Lab Rats in a while but this idea just popped into my head and I needed to write it somewhere. This is my somewhere. Hope you enjoy!_**

Chase Davenport was out late that night. He had gotten detention because he had missed a day of school. The frustrating part for him was, that he was out because he was majorly glitching, and he was at high risk for commando mode. In other words his bionics were acting up. Since it was wintertime, it was already dark, even though it was only six o'clock. The streets were eerily empty, but chase just ignored it.

On his way home his bionic hearing picked something up. It wasn't just the normal conversation that he's used to overhearing, it was a scream. He headed in the direction of the scream. They got louder and louder as he got closer. When it sounded like the screaming was right in front of him he was in front of a large aluminum warehouse.

Chase was having a mental debate with himself, about whether or not to go in or to go get help. He knew that if he would go inside, he'd met whoever or whatever was causing the screamer to scream, but if he left, the screamer coud die. He decided that he had come to the warehouse in the first place to save the screamer, not to chicken out because he was concerned about us own life.

Chase couldn't find a door, just a window. He looked around to make sure nobody was nearby. Nobody was so he levitated up to the window ledge. He managed to pry open the window. When he climbed inside he was amazed at what he saw. The room was an outdoor terrain. It had red dust floors and an occasional tree. There was a river and a bridge that crossed it, but most of the bridge was covered by water.

Then all the water just dropped into the floor, revealing the bridge. Chase gasped at what he saw. It was a girl laying on her stomach, on the bridge. She was strapped to it, and topless. Her back was covered in bruises and scratches. Chase quickly jumped onto the ground and ran over to the girl. He felt for a pulse but there wasn't one. He tried to unstrap her hands but it was no use.

Then Chase heard someone approaching behind him. Before he had time to react this someone, grabbed his shirt collar.

"Why hello there." He said in a thick Australian accent,"and who might you be?"

Chase struggled to get away from this man, but he couldn't do it. So instead of answering the question he asked one of his own.

"What did you do to this girl?! Who are you?"

"The name boy, is Micheal Rendo. Serial killer extraordinaire. And, now that you know who I am. I assume you're smart enough to figure out why I did to Renee Perkins"

Chase was smart enough to know. He was also smart enough to know that Renee Perkins had gone missing five days ago, but was only killed now. And Chase had a gut feeling he was next.

"Now boy. I'll ask you again. Who. Are. You?" He hissed at Chase.

"Like I'd tell you" Chase said, trying to act brave, it was a miserable attempt.

"Don't worry little boy. It won't matter. Five days from now. You'll get to meet Renee"

Chase knew what he meant. He was going to die, the same way Renee had died. Chase knew Micheal was going to drown him, but that's not the part he was truly afraid of. He was afraid of what would happen in the five days between now and his death. Obviously Micheal had to have done something to Renee to make her bruise and bleed like that.

Without warning Micheal let go of Chase's collar. Chase fell to the ground. He didn't realize until now that he had been relying on Micheal to keep him upright. He saw Micheal pick up a body bag. He walked over to Renee and unlocked her. He flipped her body over. Chase couldn't bare to look at her lifeless form, so he turned away.

Meanwhile Micheal was gently placing Renee's body into the bag. He closed her eyes then zipped the bag shut. Then he looked over at Chase, who has gotten the courage to look over at what Micheal was doing. Micheal walked back over to Chase, and pulled him up onto his feet. He made sure Chase's feet were flat on the ground before letting go. From there he unzipped Chase's jacket and threw it on the ground. Chase looked at him like he was insane then ran for his life. Micheal chased after him. Chase ran to the window, and was about to levitate when Micheal grabbed him from behind, and threw him on the ground, and jumped on top of him.

"GET OFF ME!" Chase yelled, kicking and struggling to get up. Micheal was too strong for Chase. He yanked off Chase's hoodie, then his t-shirt. Chase was still struggling like crazy as Micheal upped his undershirt off, revealing his abs. Micheal then got off Chase and stood up. Chase quickly stood up and headed for the window. Micheal stopped him and grabbed his ear. That was Chase's most sensitive spot. He immediately stopped moving to lessen the pain. Micheal dragged him toward the bridge.

"Let go of my ear!" Chase yelled at him.

"No way, boy" Micheal said. Then he pushed Chase down onto the bridge. Chase tried to jump up, but Micheal jumped down on top of him. It was an intense struggle, but Micheal managed to strap on of Chase's wrists onto the bridge. From there it was easier to strap his other wrist in. After he was strapped in Chase stopped struggling.

"Now. Who are you boy?" Micheal asked Chase for the third time. Chase saw no reason to keep anything from this man, maybe just to feel like he had a little power in the situation, but he remembered what situation he was in, and made the smart decision to talk.

"My name is Chase. Chase Davenport" Chase spat out.

"Chase Davenport? Davenport, Davenport. Where have a heard that name before?" He asked himself. Chase thought it wasn't a good idea to brag about his father being a billionaire so he kept his mouth shut while Micheal debated with himself.

"Davenport, Davenport, Davenport, Davenport Industries? Inventor, billionaire...billionaire! He's a billionaire! I can get millions of dollars for your body!"

"Excuse me, but isn't that, like, wrong?" Chase asked him.

"Yes it's wrong. That's why I do it. Rest up. Tomorrow. We begin" with that, Micheal left, leaving Chase in a warehouse, with artificial moon and stars. Chase was worrying about what he meant by starting. He probably meant he was going to start to torture Chase. That made him tense. He took deep breaths while trying to calm himself down. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was scared. Really really scared. He tried to fall asleep, but he never could. The combination of fear and curiousity was too much. It overwhelmed his brain. Which made Chase start to cry.

_**Soooooo? How was that? I know I've started a lot of stories recently, but I'm working on it. I feel really bad about it, but I'm thinking about putting The Future of Lab Rats up for adoption. I feel REALLY guilty, but its the only story I don't have an ending for. I'll let you know if it's going up for adoption. Onto a more positive note chapter will probably go back to the Davenport's house, and see their reactions, etc. So until then follow, favorite, and REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_Hey everybody! I'm back with chapter 2 of bionic hearing! I just wanted to let you all know I know exactly where this story is going, and...wait if I told you the "and" I'd give away the ending so, never mind! I'll tell you the "and" later. I have nothing else to say except WaWa sizzilies are yummy and I can't draw lions :)_**

Bree Davenport walked into the lab where her older brother was already asleep in his capsule. Bree walked over to hers, and was about to get in when she realized, the capsule next to her was empty.

"Where's Chase?" She asked herself. She walked around the lab, hoping to find him. She didnt, so she quickly sped around the house. She almost ran Leo over, but she never found Chase. When she returned to the lab, she opened Adam's capsule and woke him up.

"Wat do you want Bree? I already told you, I'm not going to wear your bathing suits"

"I don't want you to wear my bathing suits. Although that would be funny, I don't want you to. I can't find Chase anywhere"

"Well did you try calling him?" Adam asked his younger sister.

"Well, no..."

"Well do it! I'm going back to sleep" Adam started walking back towards his capsule, but Bree grabbed him, while dialing the phone. Adam groaned as she put the phone up to her ear.

Bree tried calling her younger brother three times. He picked up none of them.

"Ok Adam. Something is wrong. Chase isn't picking up, and he ALWAYS picks up, or at least texts and tells us where he is" Bree said.

"Maybe it was Douglas" Adam pointed out.

"No" a voice said. Bree and Adam looked around, they then saw Douglas on Eddy's screen,"I don't have him. Sorry he's missing, but when I find him. He's mine" then Eddy's screen went black. Bree gave Adam a concerned look.

"We need Mr. Davenport" Bree said. She sped upstairs, and within seconds she was back with a half awake Donald Davenport.

"What do you guys need?" Donald asked.

"Well, I came down to go to sleep, and Chase wasn't here. I called him few times and he never picked up. Adam suggested that maybe Douglas was behind it, but Douglas just came through on Eddy's monitor and said it wasn't him, and since Chase was missing, Douglas was looking for him too, so he can take over his bionics" Bree said quickly.

"So the main problems are, Chase is missing, Douglas is back and is looking for Chase, and Eddy's been deactivated again?" Donald asked, counting the problems off his fingers as he went down the list.

"Pretty much" Adam said. After that Davenport shrieked and ran over to the computer, and started tying rapidly.

"How serious is this Mr. Davenport?" Bree asked him. He didn't respond, right away.

"This could be very serious. Especially if Douglas can find him first." Donald exclaimed to her. She gave Adam a worried look. He returned it then they both looked at the screen. There were two blips on the screen, but not a third.

"Where's Chase's chip?" Donald said under his breath. Bree and Adam were just as concerned that they couldn't find Chase's chip.

"Mr. Davenport? What are we going to do?" Bree asked. By that point Adam had pulled her into a hug.

"I don't know sweetheart" Donald said, joining the hug,"I don't know"

**_So? How was that? A lot of family fluff, I know. That's what this story is mainly goin to be about, especially if I decide to make a sequel. That will be ALL family fluff. So if you don't like family fluff, sorry. So chapter 3 should be coming soon. Idk when since school started last week. So until that update follow, favorite, and review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**_Here is chapter 3 of Bionic Hearing! This story is getting a good reaction. Sorry if it's a bit too disturbing for some of you, but it's rated t for a reason. I CAN'T WAIT for Avalanche to premiere! So now we're going back to Chase. Here we go! Enjoy!_**

Chase woke up still strapped to the bridge, without his shirt on. He realized that it was warmer than it was the day before.

"Hello?" Chase asked. He heard a door open behind him. He tried to turn around, but due to the straps binding his hands, he couldn't. He heard footsteps, then saw a pair of feet in front of him. He looked up as much as he could, and saw Michael standing there with a glass of water.

"Hello Chase Davenport" he said, bending down in front of him, "you're looking well"

"Yeah you too" Chase said sarcastically. Micheal put the glass of water down in front of Chase.

"You know you're never going to get away with this? My father will find me!" Chase told him.

"No he won't!" Micheal said laughing,"don't you think I would have thought of that already? I'm a professional serial killer, there is a satillite on the roof that blocks ALL electronic signals"

All the color left Chase's face. He knew what that meant. Not only would his cell phone signal not go through, but the signal his chip gave off wouldn't go through either. Chase was doomed.

"Now. That water is too last you the whole day" Micheal walked behind Chase, and put his boot on Chase's back. He twisted his foot back and forth multiple times. He had to hold his breath so he wouldn't scream. When Micheal took his boot off Chase's back, it was severely cut. It looked like somebody had just stepped on him(A/N can't think of anything else to say. Have to be frank). Pieces of skin were peeling up, and his back was starting to bleed. Chase exhaled, then started breathing heavily.

"Get used to it Chase. It gets worse" Micheal said frankly,"oh. And does it feel hot in here?" Micheal pulled on his shirt collar, then laughed sinisterly. He then left the room.

Chase realized he wasn't wrong. It was getting REALLY hot in there. He tried to use his bionics to calculate the exact temperature but then he remembered the signal to his chip was cut off. It was getting hotter and his mouth was getting drier. It took him multiple tries but he eventually got his tongue in the water cup.

Chase was really hot. There was swear pouring down his face and back. He kept his tongue in the water cup, but it was starting to empty. Chase managed to tip the cup forward a bit and take a sip. He then managed to stand it back up. Then Chase signed. He knew he was doomed.

Meanwhile at the Davenport's...

"Chase is doomed!" Bree cried. She was crying, "we don't know where he is! For all we know he could be dead! We can't even find his signal!"

"Bree he's gonna be fine" Adam assured her, even though he didn't have much assurance himself. He wasn't even sure he would make it out alive, and he was scared for his younger brother. He kept telling himself that it was alright, that he had to be strong, not just for Chase, but for his entire family. At the time, he had taken over the role of being the oldest. He had to stay strong.

Leo entered the lab.

"Big D said you two need to go to bed. You know he's too depressed to do anything now"

"I'm too depressed to do anything now" Bree said, standing up. She got into her capsule, Adam followed. Leo dimmed the lights then went upstairs. Just like the night before Bree cried herself to sleep.

**_How was that? Sorry this is so short. I'm on fire this weekend. I finished two stories this weekend, started one, and I've update almost all of my stories this weekend. WHO'S AWESOME? MEEEEE! Until the next chapter follow, favorite, and review!_**


End file.
